


No Draws, No Losses

by voices_in_my_head



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: PWP, happens at somewhere at the beginning of s2, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "He had questions and maybe Tyler didn’t have the answers but he was losing nothing in looking for them. Besides, despite the guy’s issues, no one could say he wasn’t easy on the eyes. And Damon had always been a sucker for a pretty face, especially when he shouldn’t."





	No Draws, No Losses

**Author's Note:**

> What the tags say: PWP of Damon/Tyler at the beginning of S2 because what if Damon really had been a bit obsessed with Tyler and his werewolf side?

It wasn’t an obsession, no matter what Stefan said. It wasn’t even that much interest or curiosity that drove Damon to pay close attention to Tyler Lockwood; it was boredom. That and a big desire to run from some very annoying thoughts, which seemed to mostly involve Elena or Katherine. Sometimes both and wasn’t that a headache.

So Damon needed something to take his mind away and there it was, the mystery of Tyler. The supernatural mystery, anyway; the guy wasn’t exactly a puzzle. Trust fund kid with daddy issues. Damon could relate to the last and he’d made himself the first.

Damon hadn’t paid a lot of attention to Tyler when he’d gone back to Mystic Falls and he hadn’t thought a reason would appear to change that, yet here they were. Damon had been on this earth for over 150 years and he’d never known about the existence of werewolves. He had questions and maybe Tyler didn’t have the answers but he was losing nothing in looking for them. Besides, despite the guy’s issues, no one could say he wasn’t easy on the eyes. And Damon had always been a sucker for a pretty face, especially when he shouldn’t.

It was at the Grill that Damon first approached Tyler because of course it was. Tyler was sipping at a drink that he was too young to have purchased and everyone seemed to be keeping their distance. It would pass as soon as the whole “appropriate time of mourning” went away, Damon didn’t doubt.

“Hello,” Damon said as he sat beside Tyler and sent him a very charming smile, if he might say so.

Tyler took a sip and raised an eyebrow, “can I help you?”

Damon’s smile grew larger, which he knew made his cheekbones look absolutely killer. “I was hoping I could help you.”

Tyler’s other eyebrow went up. “Are you… are you hitting on me?”

Damon changed his smile to something slightly predatory. He didn’t think Tyler would be interested in any type of friendship with him and he’d seen him staring at his ass a couple times so flirting seemed like a good way of starting whatever this was.

Tyler looked at him for some seconds in silence and Damon blinked back as few times as he could get away with it. Tyler turned back to his drink and downed it. Then he got up and grabbed his jacket.

Uh, maybe he was still in the closet? Honestly, what a boring way to live but that might just make it more of a challenge than he’d been expecting.

Tyler looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and damn, but he could play it well. Almost as good as Damon.

“Are you coming or what?” Damon’s answering smile at that was all honest.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Damon replied and got up himself.

They left the Grill in silence, a couple feet between them.

Outside, Tyler turned to him, “your place.”

Damon raised an eyebrow, “you’re bossy.”

“And you’re a bit of a creep, but here we are.”

Damon raised a hand to touch his chest, “ouch, may I ask what gave you that impression?”

“How about trying your luck with someone at least seven years younger and who’s just lost his father?”

Damon decided to ignore the comment about his age and went for the last subject instead, “you didn’t say no, did you?”

“No, because the fact is I could use a distraction and you look like a good lay. Also, pretty sure you’re not expecting me to spend the night and cuddle.”

Damon smiled at him and had to stop himself from showing his canines. It was just one of those moments.

“I like you.”

“Not too much, I hope,” Tyler replied. “I’ll meet you at your place,” he said and opened the door to his car. He didn’t say anything else before he drove off and Damon wondered if this was all a joke, if he’d drive home with a slight hard on and find the driveway empty.

Then again, the guessing was half the fun. So with a smirk Damon went to his own car and drove to his home.

Tyler was just turning the motor off when he arrived.

They didn’t speak as Damon opened the door. Tyler went in with a curious look but not an awed one like Stefan’s little friends usually wore around the house. Trust fund kid, of course. Came with its own type of arrogance; quite like Damon’s actually, and he just knew he was going to have some fun.

“Come on up, or do you need some liquid courage first?”

Tyler sent him an unimpressed look, “you think this is my first time?”

“With someone as handsome as me? Of course.”

Tyler snorted at that but actually smiled and hey, that might just be the first smile Damon had seen in him. It looked good on him.

“It’s definitely the first time with someone with an ego as big as mine.”

“It’s not the only big thing about me,” Damon couldn’t stop himself from replying. Tyler had opened himself up for that – oops, there he went again.

Tyler actually laughed at that one. “Come on, big guy, show the way.”

Damon grabbed Tyler by the hand and started leading the way. Holding hands seemed like a good prelude for a night of fucking.

They walked in silence and Damon paid attention to Tyler’s heartbeat. Strong; stronger than most. But less heartbeats than most humans too. Damon really, really wanted to know what werewolf blood could do to vampires but he’d decided long ago that that was a hypothesis he’d leave for others.

So, no blood was in store and probably no compulsion either; Damon hadn’t decided whether he wanted Tyler to remember spending the night with him or not.

“Nice bedroom,” Tyler said after Damon opened the door to his room and stepped aside to let Tyler in first.

“The bed is very soft,” Damon murmured against Tyler’s neck, having used just a bit of his vampire speed to close the door behind them and get there. He started licking and couldn’t help but to sniff at it.

It wasn’t nice. Damon had never smelled something like it. Human, yet with something other too. It felt like the opposite of vampire smell. Vampires had a bit of a dead smell to them; just couldn’t escape it. It was like werewolves had a smell of too much life.

Damon simply stopped breathing as he attacked Tyler’s neck.

Tyler let him have his fun for several seconds in silence before he turned around and threw Damon against the door. The human strength way.

“My turn,” Tyler said and smirked and pushed Damon’s shirt up. He dropped to his knees and started licking Damon’s stomach.

Damon moaned at the feel. His tongue was hot; hot enough that he could feel the difference against his colder skin. Tyler didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, chose to ignore it.

Tyler kept pushing Damon’s shirt higher until he got the message and took it out. He looked down and Tyler was looking attentively at his jeans.

Tyler took his time zipping him down, though Damon thought it was more because he wanted to be a tease than because he was nervous.

Damon close his eyes as Tyler started bringing his jeans down. The sound of laughter made him look down.

“Commando, really?”

“Underwear is a waste of time,” Damon answered, unashamed.

“Makes things comfortable, though.”

“I’m sorry, but are we here to discuss the cons and pros of underwear?” Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler smiled and shook his head, turning his attention to the matter at hand. Tyler pushed his jeans down his thighs, just a bit above his knees and then took the head of Damon’s cock in his mouth.

And oh, if the hotness of his mouth had been great in his skin before, now it was… Torture. It was like his cock was on fire but God, in the most delicious way ever.

Damon moaned and moved his hips but Tyler quickly put a stop to it, putting his hands on his hips and ah, there it was, that supernatural strength.

“We’re doing this my way,” Tyler said through lidded eyes and it was probably Damon’s imagination seeing his eyes slightly golden. Damon thought of his canines turning sharper and the thought just made him hotter. He had always been a masochist.

“Of course, wouldn’t want to be a bad distraction,” Damon said and didn’t like the way his voice broke a bit on the words. Tyler was getting to him more than he should.

Tyler smiled and went back to having just the tip of Damon’s cock in his mouth. He moved his left hand from Damon’s hip to go around Damon’s cock and started moving it.

They stayed like that for some minutes. It had been a while since Damon had had sex – for his standards anyway – and Tyler Lockwood was not disappointing at all. This definitely wasn’t his first rodeo.

Damon opened his eyes – when had the traitors closed? – when he felt a presence against his hole. He looked down, “are we so sure of ourselves, are we?”

“Well, you’re not fucking me, so you can come down my throat and then reciprocate the favour and we’d both feel pretty great or you can let me fuck you and make you scream.”

“Scream, uh?” Damon couldn’t help but the smile that graced his features, “that sounds like quite the challenge. You sure you’re up for it?”

“Oh, I’m up for it,” Tyler replied and oh, sexual puns, the sure way to Damon’s dick.

Damon grabbed Tyler’s shirt and pulled him up. He couldn’t help but to enjoy the nervous look that took over Tyler’s face just for a millisecond, like he had no idea what Damon’s next move was going to be. Good; nothing Damon hated more than to do as expected.

“OK,” Damon said and attacked Tyler’s mouth. He enjoyed kissing, no matter who it was with, and the last time he’d kissed someone (Elena, except actually Katherine and “I’m surprised you thought I’d kiss back” and nope, not going there) it had been soft in a way he usually wasn’t. Like he was trying to show everything he couldn’t quite put in words.

This kiss was nothing like that. Damon bit and used far too much tongue and it was like he was trying to stop Tyler from breathing. Luckily, Tyler gave as good as he got.

By the time they reached the bed, Damon had divested himself of his jeans, shoes and socks and Tyler of his shirt. Meanwhile, Tyler had taken care of the rest of his stuff.

Damon threw Tyler on the bed and the touch of naked skin on naked skin was exquisite. Tyler’s skin wasn’t as hot as his tongue but it was still warmer than most humans and it hurt slightly to the touch, but it was such a delicious pain.

They continued to make out and explore each other’s bodies with their hands for a couple of minutes until Tyler moved Damon to be under him.

“Turn around,” Tyler whispered huskily and Damon raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

Tyler kissed his spine as he went down his back and Damon curled his toes at the touch. It really had been way too long since he’d last touched someone like this – or been touched. Even longer since he’d been fucked, but he’d always enjoyed it and he did miss it and Tyler might not be able to make him scream, but hopefully he’d get Damon to enjoy himself just a little bit.

Tyler bit his butt cheek and Damon couldn’t help the strangled noise he made at that. Well, that had been unexpected but luckily it had been quite a light bite, so Tyler shouldn’t notice when the mark disappeared right away.

Damon moaned as Tyler started licking his hole. Oh, he hadn’t expected him to go down that road. Not many guys did but oh well, how Damon loved it. He became quite vocal at the feel.

Tyler’s hot tongue in his cock had been torture, but inside him it was… Damon didn’t have words. Like good verbena, if there was such a thing. He just knew he never wanted to stop.

Damon gave himself to the feelings. He didn’t care how loud he was being or how strongly he was holding the sheets. All he cared was about the way Tyler’s tongue was fucking into him – far too slowly – and how it almost made him scream when he found his prostate.

He could feel Tyler’s smile at his chocked scream and he wanted to care but it wasn’t really losing when Damon was feeling this good, was it?

Tyler drew away with a pop sound and this time, Damon stopped himself from making any desperate sound. And he was feeling desperate. He was harder than he’d been in a long time and it felt like his skin was on fire.

Damon heard Tyler as he propped himself at the edge of the bed and started moving something on the floor. Right, probably looking for a condom. Damon moved to take the lube from the bedside. He kept it there just for moments like these; he didn’t need it, but most of his partners didn’t feel comfortable without it. Nice guys.

Damon looked at Tyler from the corner of his eye as he passed the lube. Tyler looked flushed and his pupils were dilated, but no gold anywhere. Still, he looked damn fuckable and Damon couldn’t help himself but to move and kiss him, swallowing Tyler’s questioning words.

Tyler moved Damon slowly and almost softly back to his back, but this time didn’t ask him to turn around. Face to face might just be a bit more intimate than Damon was looking for but he just couldn’t be bothered to care at that moment.

The lube made Tyler’s fingers cooler and Damon almost asked him to stop and wipe it off, already too used to the hotness of before but didn’t bother. Also, there was the fact that he would have had to stop kissing Tyler long enough to speak. As it was, he was quite enjoying the making out.

Tyler was careful but not too much. He made sure Damon got used to the first finger before he added a second one, but not so much that Damon got the urge to bit him to move on. Right, no biting. That was annoying. Damon couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t drank from his sexual partner; even when it had been a vampire.

When Tyler felt like Damon was prepared enough he moved until he was sitting and with both hands on Damon’s waist moved him up as well.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

“Come on,” Tyler said and pulled him harder. Human strength this time.

“You want me to sit on you?” Tyler nodded. “I thought the idea was to make me scream; I didn’t think it would involve me doing so much of the work.”

“I haven’t seen you do anything besides lay there and look pretty,” Tyler said with a roll of his eyes.

Damon batted his eyelashes, “you think I’m pretty?”

“You’re a pain in my ass, is what you are,” Tyler said and then quickly continued as Damon opened his mouth, “don’t make that very obvious joke we’re both thinking.”

“You take all the fun away.”

“You don’t mean that,” Tyler said and finally got Damon to move as he wanted.

After that, they went back to talking in kisses, touches and moans of appreciation.

Tyler grabbed onto Damon’s hips and drove himself up and down inside Damon and even through the condom Tyler’s heat was palpable. Damon moved his head so that he was mouthing at Tyler’s neck. Just one taste… one tiny little taste. Tyler wouldn’t even notice the lack of blood.

Damon gave him a hickey as he forced himself to focus on the unbelievable good pounding he was receiving than on how he could hear Tyler’s blood flowing through his veins and how his smell was becoming intoxicating instead of unnerving. Damon wanted a bit of that inside him.

He moved to give him a new hickey, this time at his collarbone. That was probably another one of werewolves’ tricks; make their smell so appealing that a vampire just couldn’t help but to have a taste and then die of it.

Or maybe it was just the fact that it was Tyler and they were currently fucking that Damon couldn’t quite let go of.

Tyler made a noise and Damon thought he was close but instead Tyler just threw him on the sheets and moved Damon’s legs so that one was around his waist and the other bended in between them. The new angle was delicious, and even more after Tyler started really pushing into Damon.

Every stroke was made with strength. Damon couldn’t quite forget the desire for blood, but Tyler was giving a good run for his money. Damon threw his head back and moaned and this time it was Tyler attacking his neck.

Damon wanted to ruin him. He wanted to use his teeth and nails and see exactly how much pressure he had to apply to break Tyler’s skin; to break him.

Damon grabbed onto his headboard with both hands to stop that urge. It was almost as bad as the desire to taste Tyler’s blood.

Damon forced himself to focus on his lower regions, on the pleasure he was receiving from there and to finally acknowledge his forgotten cock.

The headboard creaked as Damon took his right hand away from it and moved it to his cock. The first touch hurt; it had been neglected for too long. But Damon got a good rhythm going following Tyler’s and then it really did become easier to just focus on the immense pleasure of being fucked and forget about how Tyler’s blood – his whole existence, really – was calling to him to just rip.

As Tyler’s time of orgasm approached, his strokes started coming in slower, but stronger, like he was trying to last until Damon came first. Teenagers.

But Damon was nice and he’d had his fun and was ready to call it a night so he gave himself to it and came with a moan. Not a yell, but better than he’d been expecting, if he was honest with himself.

Tyler grunted as he came just some seconds after and then he collapsed on top of Damon.

“Oof,” Damon said because he enjoyed playing the defenceless human once in a while. Especially when it bothered the other person.

Case in point, Tyler quickly rolled off with a quiet, “sorry.”

Tyler took the condom off and gave it a knot. He took a couple deep breaths before he got up and went to dispose of it. Damon didn’t look as he heard it fall on the waste bin inside the bathroom or when Tyler opened the tap and drank from it.

Tyler went back to the bed and Damon finally looked at him. Tyler looked relaxed with his eyes closed.

“I thought you weren’t spending the night?”

“And I’m not,” he still didn’t open his eyes, “but I need some moments. And you’re not that old; we could go again.”

“Maybe another time,” Damon said. This had been fun but there were things – ElenaKatherineElenaKatherine – that required his attention.

“I can see when I’m not wanted,” Tyler said and got up. He stretched and Damon gazed appreciatively at the view. “You’re not too bad yourself,” Tyler said when Damon’s eyes moved from his limp cock and sculpted abs.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Damon replied, but there wasn’t much warmth there. This had been fun; better than he’d thought it would be, but it was done now and Damon would appreciate if Tyler could just fuck off.

Apparently, Tyler didn’t need telling twice because he quickly got dressed.

He looked back when he reached the door. Tyler paused before saying, “thanks… for this.”

“Anytime,” Damon replied with a wave and he hadn’t decided if he meant it or not. Oh well, he couldn’t be bothered to get up and compel Tyler so he’d let this one slide. Hopefully Tyler wouldn’t become enamoured with him after one night of crazy passion; wouldn’t be the first time.

Tyler nodded and then he was out the bedroom and Damon rolled around on his back. He made a satisfied noise as he punched his pillow to become more comfortable.

 


End file.
